<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dani and Jamie Christmas One Shots by midnight_melodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582460">Dani and Jamie Christmas One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies'>midnight_melodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dani and Jamie, The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), damie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bly Manor, Canon, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Time, Dani and Jamie - Freeform, Domestic Lesbians, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Happy, Jamie's first snow, Lesbians, Snow, damie - Freeform, damie's first christmas, first snow, holiday fluff, joy, the haunting of bly manor - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe in a few weeks we could take the train, get to Vermont around Christmas… snow could be nice. You’ll laugh, but… part of me’s always wanted to go ever since I saw White Christmas when I was a kid.” </p><p> <br/>A collection of moments from Dani and Jamie's first Christmas season together, happy and settled in Vermont. </p><p> </p><p>Stay tuned for more Christmas Damie over the next month &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie, Dani and Jamie - Relationship, damie - Relationship, dani/jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Winter in Vermont</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dani and Jamie are settled in Vermont, just in time for the first snow. Jamie gets excited like a little kid, and Dani loves it.</p><p>Just a cozy, wintry afternoon with our favourite domestic lesbians.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dani! Look!” </p><p>Dani’s eyes slowly open and she adjusts to the sight in front of her. Jamie is standing in front of the window in their bedroom, grinning from ear to ear at the blonde. Seeing that she’s awake, she runs to the bed and grabs Dani’s hand gently, guiding her to the window to look at whatever she’s excited about. </p><p>“It’s snowing!” Jamie almost squeals, and Dani is pretty sure she’s never seen her girlfriend this giddy before. It’s actually adorable, considering Jamie is usually so reserved with her emotions, at least in public. It makes Dani’s heart swell and a smile grows on her face, despite her sleepiness. </p><p>She looks out at the view below, Main Street covered in a delicate layer of white, with snowflakes still swirling down to the ground. It’s late November, and Christmas decorations were recently put up all around the little town. </p><p>“Wow,” Dani whispers, gazing at the winter wonderland. Even though she’s seen snow a couple of times before, seeing it through Jamie’s eyes is a whole new experience.<br/>
And is it ever beautiful. Suddenly she feels overwhelmed by excitement for their first Christmas season. </p><p>She wraps her arms around Jamie’s waist and pulls her close, forcing her to take her eyes off the snow for a second. </p><p>“You’re adorable,” she laughs, placing a sleepy kiss on the brunette’s lips. Jamie hums happily in response. </p><p>“Can we go outside?” Jamie asks like a child, eyes wide. Dani giggles at her girlfriend’s eagerness. </p><p>“Of course silly, just let me get a cup of coffee first, okay?” </p><p>Jamie nods. “I’ll make it,” she says, bounding off to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Dani should have guessed that Jamie would be like a child at Christmas time, since she was probably deprived of all the joy growing up. But somehow she didn’t see it coming, and that makes it even more endearing. </p><p>Dani yawns, stretches, and heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she comes out, Jamie has two cups of coffee and bagels lined up on the breakfast bar. They eat breakfast, which mostly consists of Jamie listing all the things she’s excited about, then they return to the bedroom to get dressed. They undress out of their matching plaid pyjama sets (which Dani bought them), sneaking kisses in between the removal of each item. </p><p>“Guess it’s time to buy more winter clothes,” Dani notices, rummaging through their closet. They each find a pair of sweatpants and one of Dani’s sweaters to wear, as well as some long thick socks. They pull on boots and hats they brought over from England. </p><p>“Good to go?” Jamie asks when they’re all dressed. Dani nods, and follows her girlfriend down the staircase and outside. </p><p>Dani does have to admit the sight they are met with is magical, and brings her that first snow feeling you get as a child, nose pressed to the window with delight.<br/>
Jamie bends down immediately, grabbing a fistful in her bare hands and watching it melt in her grip.</p><p>“I’ve never seen this much snow before,” Jamie tells her girlfriend, “we only get a bit in England, if we’re lucky, and it doesn’t stay long.” </p><p>“We didn’t get much growing up either, but I think this will make up for it. And for all the joys we missed out on, yeah?” </p><p>Jamie nods and takes Dani’s hand, just for a second, before letting it drop again. Although it’s better than some places, they still can’t risk being seen touching for too long.</p><p>“Can we head down to the park?” Jamie asks, face lighting up with excitement, and Dani nods.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> There’s a park they often visit just down the street from their apartment, where Jamie tends to the flowers in the summer. It’s lined with benches and full of big beautiful trees. Dani imagines it will be just splendid in the snow. </p><p>“Would you look at that,” Jamie breathes, and it is quite a sight. A few children play in a snow bank, tumbling and rolling snowballs. A man walks his dog, who is also rolling in the white fluff. The trees are topped with snow and icicles, dangling delicately. Filled with a surge of holiday spirit, Dani reaches down while Jamie is wandering down a pathway. She grabs some snow and forms a small ball, then throws it at her girlfriend, hitting her in the back. </p><p>Jamie whirls around, her face crinkled with confusion. When she sees Dani laughing, she understands. </p><p>“Oi! You’re gonna pay for that!” Jamie grins devilishly, reaching down to make her own snowballs. She hits Dani softly in the stomach, making her squeal. </p><p>“Hey!’ Dani yelps as another hits her in the arm. </p><p>“You started it,” Jamie shrugs, laughing as they both crouch to roll more snowballs. Their laughter echoes through the park as they throw them back and forth, giggling and squealing like little kids. Jamie wants to save this moment, wrap it up tightly in her arms and hold onto it forever. This woman makes her happier than she ever imagined she could be, and combined with the joy of the holiday season it feels unreal. Too good to be true, she would have thought if someone had told her this was how her life would turn out. </p><p>“Okay okay,” Dani gasps, collapsing into the snow after running from Jamie’s snowball ambush. “I’m tired and my hands are cold.”</p><p>“Aww poor baby… should have thought about that before you hit me then, shouldn’t you?” Jamie smirks, but her tone is endearing. She falls down beside Dani, neither of them caring that their pants are probably going to be soaking wet. </p><p>The snow is fluffy beneath them, and it continues to fall down slowly. Dani isn’t sure she has ever felt this peaceful before. The only sounds are the distant crunch of snow beneath people’s feet, and the laughter of children playing, probably having their own snowball fights. </p><p>“You have snow in your eyelashes,” Dani giggles, turning to face Jamie beside her. Somehow it makes her look even more beautiful.</p><p>“You have snow in your hair,” Jamie points out, reaching out to brush some snowflakes out of the blonde’s hair. She takes her hand in her own, feeling how icy cold her fingers are.</p><p>“Come on,” Jamie says, standing and reaching out her hands to pull Dani up after. “Let’s go home and get you warmed up.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They make their way back up the block, Jamie pointing out every festive store window and decoration.  Dani takes it all in, this taste of what their first Christmas together will be like.<br/>
They finally climb the stairs to their apartment, frozen fingers fumbling with the key in the lock. </p><p>“Home sweet home,” Jamie sighs as they take off their snow-covered boots and leave them on the mat by the door. “What do you think about getting back into our pyjamas?” She asks, pulling Dani in close for a quick kiss. </p><p>“Mmm sounds perfect,” Dani smiles against her lips, and they head to the bedroom. </p><p>Jamie gestures for Dani to lift her arms up and she slides her sweater above her head, replacing it with her plaid pyjama top. She kisses down her neck and collarbone whenever she can, making Dani hum softly. She pulls off the blonde’s wet pants and tosses them into the dirty laundry basket, then pulls on her cozy matching pj pants. Only after she has handed her girlfriend a new pair of fuzzy socks to assure she’s warm and comfortable, does she change into her own pyjamas. </p><p>“You’re the best,” Dani whispers, pulling the brunette in close and wrapping her arms around her neck. Jamie just hums, kissing her softly, warm lips lingering on her own. They stay there for a minute, just holding each close, exchanging kisses now and then. When they pull apart so Jamie can finished getting dressed, Dani feels a chill from the loss of contact but she knows she’ll be in her arms again soon.</p><p>“I’ll make hot chocolate, okay?” She tells Jamie, who looks at her questioningly, forehead crinkled and eyebrows raised. </p><p>“Hey, it’s the one warm drink I know how to make,” Dani assures her, “You forget I worked with kids my whole life.” </p><p>“Alright,” Jamie sighs exaggeratedly, clearly still not convinced. “I’ll give you a chance.” </p><p>Dani heads to the kitchen, filling the kettle and setting it over the stovetop. She reaches for the hot cocoa in the cupboard, and finds the mini marshmallows she bought last week in preparation for this exact moment.  She sees Jamie from the corner of her eye, wander into the living room and grab the throw blankets. </p><p>“Do we have any Christmas movies, love?” She asks from the couch. </p><p>“Not sure,” Dani replies over her shoulder, measuring out powder into two mugs. “There might be one on tv.” </p><p>Jamie scrolls through the channels while Dani tops their mugs with a pile of marshmallows, bringing them over carefully. </p><p>“Mmm those look delicious,” Jamie smiles, taking her steaming mug. “Maybe you’ll finally break your record of poorly made drinks.”</p><p>Dani scoffs, setting hers on the coffee table to get settled beside Jamie. They finally come across White Christmas, one of Jamie’s favourite movies from her childhood. </p><p>“Would you look at that,” she says softly, “Never thought I’d be here watching this with the love of my life,” she grins, leaning to press a kiss to Dani’s lips. The blonde curls up close into Jamie, tucking her leg underneath hers and pulling a fuzzy blanket over them both.<br/>
She watches expectantly as Jamie takes the first sip of her hot chocolate, looking up at her with wide eyes. </p><p>“Guess you were right, Poppins, this is the best hot chocolate I think I’ve ever tasted. Who the hell knew?” Dani laughs, and their lips meet again for a kiss. She tastes chocolate on Jamie’s lips, and it fills her whole body with warmth and comfort. She settles her head onto her shoulder, breathing in her soft scent that has grown so familiar. </p><p>“I love you,” she whispers into her skin, and she feels Jamie’s thumb softly rubbing her thigh. </p><p>“I love you too, babe,” Jamie hums in response, and neither woman has ever felt like they belonged anywhere more than here together, cuddling in their apartment, filled with all the possibilities of what their first Christmas could hold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh Christmas Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamie insists on finding their own Christmas tree in the forest, but it doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani had been waiting for this day for months. Truthfully, she hadn’t allowed herself to wait for it because she didn’t want to get her hopes up. Neither her nor Jamie had known if she would make it until Christmas, but still Jamie would remind her “One day at a time” whenever she felt worried. </p><p>And now, they’re settled in their new place in Vermont, and the day Dani has been secretly dreaming of has arrived: December 1st. If it were up to her, she would have decorated the second Thanksgiving was over, or maybe even before, but Jamie had made her wait until now. </p><p>“At least give autumn a chance, will ya?” She had scoffed when Dani talked about her excitement for the holiday, but Dani knew she was only teasing. If she was being honest with herself, Jamie loved her girlfriend’s enthusiasm, even if she wasn’t a huge fan of Christmas itself.<br/>
It wasn’t that she hated it or anything, it just brought up a lot of bad memories from her childhood, Being left alone by her parents, or in foster homes where she’d rather have been left alone, or in the county jail. She wasn’t sure she had any happy memories associated with the holiday, but she was determined to change that, to try and share Dani’s love for it. 	</p><p> </p><p>So now, it’s 7am on Sunday, the first day of December, and Dani is already up and dressed. She makes her way to the kitchen, boiling the kettle and cracking two eggs into a pan. When Jamie doesn’t surface at the smell of breakfast cooking, Dani returns to the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe. </p><p>“Jamie.” She says sternly. “You promised you’d get up early this morning so we can go, remember?” </p><p>A soft groan rumbles from somewhere beneath the mound of blankets on their bed. </p><p>“But it’s our day off,” Jamie whines, rolling over so she’s facing Dani. “Wouldn’t you rather just stay in bed with yours truly?”</p><p>Dani can’t deny it, Jamie in the morning is her weakness. (Well, Jamie at anytime is her weakness). When she’s just woken up, her curls are a wild mess around her perfect face, her pink lips are swollen from sleep, and her hazel eyes are droopy, long eyelashes fluttering over them as she adjusts to the morning light. The blonde smiles and jumps into bed just for a second, wrapping her body around Jamie’s and covering her face in kisses. Jamie grins against her lips, holding Dani’s face and stroking a thumb along her jawline. Dani sighs, half tempted to stay. </p><p>“I mean….” Dani whispers, “I guess we could always just buy one of those artificial trees so it wouldn’t take so long…” </p><p>She knew that would get Jamie out of bed. She may have complained about getting up early on their day off, but she’s also the one who had insisted they get a real Christmas tree. And not only that, but Jamie was determined to get it herself.</p><p>“Nonsense. A gardener with a fake Christmas tree? Good one, Poppins.” Jamie rolls her eyes, stretching and heading over to their closet to get dressed, pressing one more kiss on Dani’s lips before she does so. </p><p>Dani remembers the breakfast cooking, so she rushes back to the kitchen to serve it. She does let Jamie make the tea, though. </p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Less than an hour later, they’re trudging through the forest 20 minutes out of town, bundled up in winter gear. Jamie carries a saw in her hand, and Dani carries the rope needed to drag the tree back to the car. They’ve stopped a few times already, Dani pointing to a tree then Jamie deeming it not good enough, after examining it closely for a minute. </p><p>“What about this one?” Dani suggests, walking towards a nice looking pine. Jamie follows, circling the tree, brow creasing as she takes it in.</p><p>“Nah, it’s too old. The needles would be gone before we even got it to the car.” </p><p>Dani sighs, and they keep moving. Each time they almost find one, there’s something wrong with it. Too small. Too tall. Too scraggly. Too dehydrated. </p><p> </p><p>After half an hour and still no luck, Dani suggests they just go buy one from one of the farms where they cut it for you, you just have to pick one out. </p><p>“Don’t even think about it, Poppins. We’re getting us a real Christmas tree, alright?” </p><p>“But it could be dark before we even find one we like…” </p><p>“Don’t you worry,” Jamie insists, “Our tree is just around the corner, I can feel it.” She gives Dani a hopeful smile. </p><p>Somehow, she’s right. Just a few minutes later, they find a seemingly perfect tree. It’s full, vibrant green, and the exact height they need. </p><p>“Now that is a Christmas tree. What’d I tell ya, love?” </p><p>Dani grins, leaning over to kiss Jamie’s cheek. “You were right, as usual,” Dani smirks. </p><p>“Here comes the tricky part,” Jamie frowns, kneeling down at the base of the tree. </p><p>“You have cut down trees before, right?” Dani asks skeptically.</p><p>“Well… not exactly. But I figure I have enough plant knowledge to work it out.” </p><p>“Jamie! It’s a huge tree, it’s dangerous if we don’t know what we’re doing.” </p><p>“Relax, babe. We’ll have our tree in no time.” </p><p>Dani inhales worriedly. The last thing in the world she wants is for one of them to get hurt, but mostly Jamie. And although she loves that she’s in a good mood, sometimes her girlfriend’s optimism is a little frustrating. </p><p>She watches, biting her lip with nerves as Jamie starts to slide the saw back and forth across the trunk. She hears it against the wood, and occasionally she hears grunts from Jamie. </p><p>“How’s it going?” Dani asks carefully, stepping closer to look. The saw has barely made an indent, even though Jamie has been at it for at least five minutes. Jamie exhales, brushing loose curls out of her face.</p><p>“It’s not as easy as I imagined it,” Jamie admits. </p><p>“Can I try?” Dani offers, but Jamie waves her hand. </p><p>“Not a chance, love. I don’t want you getting hurt.” </p><p>“So you’re saying you don’t trust me with a saw?” </p><p>Jamie’s face softens, amused by Dani’s attitude. “I’m saying, I love you too much to let you use one. And okay, maybe I trust my experienced hands a little bit more than your dainty ones.” She teases. </p><p>“Experienced, huh? Is that what you think?” Dani looks fake-offended. “Well, maybe my ‘dainty hands’ will have to prove you wrong later.”</p><p>Jamie laughs, watching the smirk on the blonde’s lips grow. “Maybe I’’l have to take you up o that. If we ever make it back home,” she adds with a huff. </p><p>“I told you, we can just go choose a tree at the Christmas tree farm,” Dani suggests, but Jamie hushes her again, getting back to work with her saw. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jamie lets another twenty minutes pass before she lets Dani pull her away from the tree, having still made no progress. She’s guessing the saw wasn’t strong enough, or she didn’t actually know how to cut a tree down. Perhaps that was a bigger obstacle than she’d anticipated.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Dani assures her, taking her free hand. “I’m sure we’ll find an even better one somewhere else.” She clearly isn’t upset about their failed attempt, but she notices the frown still stuck on her girlfriend’s face. </p><p>“Hey,” she says gently, stopping them to turn and face Jamie. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Jamie looks at the ground. “Nothing, I-,” she fumbles on her words. “I just wanted to get you the perfect tree. I want this whole Christmas to be everything you want.”</p><p>Dani’s heart breaks a little at Jamie softness, at her desire to please Dani. </p><p>“Jamie…what I want is you, okay? We could spend Christmas in a dingy motel room and I’d be fine with it. I mean, of course I’d rather spend it in our home, but.. it’s not about things. I don’t care about things like where we get our tree or how many decorations we have or whether or not I get any gifts. All I want is you, and I mean it.” </p><p>Jamie is looking at her now, smiling at her cheesiness and her purity. </p><p>“I love you,” she says, leaning closer so they meet for a kiss. </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Later, they’re home from their expedition, and they stopped at a Christmas tree farm on the way home.  Jamie had demanded the “best tree they had”, and it seemed like they had gotten it. The owners had been very nice, and Dani had thanked them sufficiently to make up for Jamie’s bluntness. </p><p>Now, the living room is a mess of strings of lights, baubles, tinsel and other decorations. Jamie had gone outside to cut some boughs to put on the apartment windowsills along with some berries and pinecones, which looked gorgeous. The two of them sat cross legged in the middle of the floor, unboxing ornaments and untangling lights. Bing Crosby’s Christmas album is drifting from the record player; Dani had picked it up at the second hand shop the other day and saved it until today. They're both sipping hot chocolate, because it turns out that actually is a drink Dani knows how to make, and it's delicious. </p><p> </p><p>Jamie sighs contentedly, taking it all in. The soft, comforting music. The array of red and gold decorations around them. The twinkling lights creating a soft glow as they string them around their perfect tree. And of course Dani, eyes bright and sparkling, little body wrapped in a thick, knitted Christmas sweater. So this is what it’s supposed to feel like, she thinks. </p><p>She steps towards Dani, wrapping her arms around her body and pulling her in close. The blonde giggles in surprise, dropping the crocheted ornament she was hanging up. They’re face to face, breathing against one another’s lips. </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Poppins,” Jamie grins, pulling Dani into a soft, lingering kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry there is more Christmas Damie coming! As always I love hearing from you guys in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>